pretty_countryfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob and Jennifer
Jacob and Jennifer are the main protagonist from Pretty Country: True Love. Like many other Pretty Country games, the two playable characters can be given a name when the player first started this game. As a boy - the player can marry Ashley, Charlotte, Jessie, Kari, Piper, Taylor, Twilight Princess, or Yuki. As a girl - the player can marry Adam, Aleks, Ashton, Diederik, Jayden, Luke, Michael, or Server Ghost. 'Appearance' Jacob has light skin with blue eyes and eyebrows covered with his fringe. He has short blond hair that appears tidy, in a style similar to bowl cut. He wears a red polo shirt consisting of two buttons, black shorts with yellow belt, black socks, and a pair of dark blue sneakers with black ties. Jennifer looks exactly like Jacob, but her hair is longer and pulled with a curve-shaped side ponytail. She wears a similar shirt, black pleated skirt, black socks, and a pair of lavender shoes with violet scheme. 'Personality' The names of personality are the same as in Tomodachi Life - featuring four categories: Easy-going, Outgoing, Confident, and Independent - with 4 sub-categories for each. Personality is used to determine how a Player behaves in the game. The personality of Player is determined by a question taken in Character Creator when the player is first created. 'Easygoing' *Sweet (1- 1 - 8 - 8 - 1) *Optimist (8 - 1 - 8 - 8 - 8) *Friendly (2 - 1 - 1 - 8 - 1) *Mellow (8 - 1 - 1 - 8 - 8) 'Outgoing' *Fashionable (1 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8) *Extrovert (8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 1) *Graceful (All 5) *Brave (8 - 8 - 1 - 8 - 8) 'Confident' *Diligent (6 - 6 - 6 - 3 - 5) *Adventurer (8 - 8 - 8 - 1 - 8) *Smart (1 - 8 - 1 - 1 - 1) *Go-Getter (8 - 8 - 1 - 1 - 8) 'Independent' *Free-spirited (1 - 1 - 8 - 1 - 1) *Creative (All 3) *Introvert (1 - 1 - 1 - 1 - 8) *Serious (8 - 1 - 1 - 1 - 1) There will be five sliders that the player will adjust to decide what personality their character has. Each slider has eight boxes total. *Movement: Slow to Quick *Speech: Polite to Direct *Emotion: Flat to Varied *Attitude: Serious to Relaxed *Overall: Unique to Normal 'Trivia' *Jacob and Jennifer are twins according to the official Japanese Pretty Country: True Love website, making Pretty Country: True Love the first (and possibly only) game to have twin playable characters. *Jacob is one of the only male playable characters in Pretty Country game series to wear a red top, the other being Marcelo. Interestingly, most male playable characters in the entire Pretty Country franchise wear a blue or white top. *Jennifer is the only female playable character whose none of her outfit have pink colour scheme. *Jennifer's hairstyle bears an uncanny resemblance to Karin Shiraishi from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: True Love characters Category:Protagonist